Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to data-transmission technology of a data center, and, more particularly, to the data-transmission technology for occurrence of data-flooding in the datacenter.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of information technology, different kinds of network infrastructures, such as server systems or data centers, are widely applied in daily life.
Generally, the data center network system comprises a plurality of Top-of-Rack switches (TOR switches), a server, and at least one spine switch. The server may comprise a plurality of virtual machines (VM). Therefore, the virtual machines of different servers can transmit data through the switches and spine switches in the constructed network infrastructure of the network system.
However, when data packet is unable to be transmitted to the target server due to the switch occurring lookup fail, data-flooding will happen. That is to say, after the Top-of-Rack switch knows that a lookup-fail has occurred in the switch, the Top-of-Rack switch will transmit the data packet to other ports-except the port originally configured to receive the data packet. However, the servers connected with some switches don't need the data packet, and therefore transmitting the data packet to all switches and servers is very inefficient and uses a lot of bandwidths, resulting in delaying other normal transmissions. Therefore, when data-flooding occurs, how to control and deal with the data-flooding is a subject worthy of discussion.